


Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

by lalejandra



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: She said, "I mean it this time, Casey. I'm finished with you. I'm moving on."





	Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

The first time Delilah tried to dump Casey, he raised his eyebrows at her and took her picture. Then he pushed her against the tree she was leaning on, stood on his toes, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and gasp at his mouth on hers.

She was annoyed, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with.

The second time Delilah tried to dump Casey, he had just made popcorn for their movie night. She said, "I mean it this time, Casey. I'm finished with you. I'm moving on." Casey dipped his finger in the melted butter and brushed it over her collarbone. The butter dripped onto her Dolce & Gabbana pret a porter top, stained it, and she had to give the shirt away. His tongue was rough on her skin, and he fucked her over the couch, got butter on everything.

Casey was a dork. A geek. A stupid little kid who had always done what Delilah had wanted before. Aliens should not have changed so much. Of course, aliens had also changed Delilah. She was nicer, which was annoying, but it made her more friends and made people more inclined to do what she wanted. She wasn't complaining about that, although she did hate biting her tongue -- especially when people like Zeke were around.

It worked, though, it really did.

Except third time Delilah tried to dump Casey, he said, "Sure. Okay. Whatever." Then he went down on her in the darkroom, made her scream, pressed her soaked panties into her hand, and sauntered off with a little wink.

Delilah decided she would have to do something to show him that she didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Like turn into an alien. Maybe that was a little too drastic -- but she didn't want to go off to college tied to a loser boyfriend who was still in high school.

So she waited until everyone else had emptied the locker room after football practice one day, slipped in, and got on her knees in front of Zeke. Even after a shower he smelled delightfully human -- it had taken a couple of weeks, but Delilah realized the reason everyone wanted Zeke was because he had been the only one not infected by Marybeth, that stupid blonde alien bitch, so Zeke still _smelled_ human. And looked human. He was the only one without his edges rounded off. Even Casey had lost his jittery

Whatever. Zeke let her take his cock into her mouth, and had let her dig her fingernails into his ass -- Delilah could always appreciate a nice ass, even when attached to an annoying ass like Zeke -- and had let her swallow.

She stood up and wiped her mouth off and grinned at Zeke, who grinned back, and when she turned around, there was Casey.

"I'm breaking up with you," she told him. "That's it. See? I cheated on you. We're _so_ over."

And Casey, damn his blue eyes and his stupid camera and his cocky walk, just grinned at her, pushed her -- pushed her! -- out of the way, and fell to his knees in front of Zeke.

"Let me show you what he likes," said Casey, "so that you do better next time."

The fifth time Delilah broke up with Casey was on Zeke's bed, with Zeke in her mouth and Casey in her ass and her own fingers on her clit, and she said around Zeke's cock, "I mean it this time," and Casey laughed and made her come, and then kissed Zeke over her head just to piss her off, because he knew she liked to watch.

  



End file.
